


The Restless Morning

by LisaVanDerMolen



Series: It's A Good Life [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I legit don't know how to tag, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Verse, So don't expect too much, bokuto and akaashi are in it for like two seconds tho, it's pretty trashy tho, we die like men in this house with our bad grammar and lack of spelling skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaVanDerMolen/pseuds/LisaVanDerMolen
Summary: Kenma opened his eyes again and looked at the door. The dark hallway greeted him, something was wrong. And then he saw it, a small figure peeking at him from behind the door. Big golden eyes like his own greeted him. Kenma felt himself smiling at the sight in front of him, when he heard soft sniffles.Kenma and Kuroo awaken to their kid crying and comfort him while not knowing what's wrong.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: It's A Good Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615756
Comments: 28
Kudos: 457





	The Restless Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is trash and that is a fact, this is your chance to turn around and walk away. It is honestly for your own safety to turn around now and never having to read something this bad. I'm giving you a chance to turn around now... There are some formatting issues but I'm too lazy to fix them rn...

Shadows seeped into the room illuminating the white walls with paintings on them. The plants in the corner danced with the shadows on the walls,  slowly  moving from side to side. The room was the perfect temperature where it wasn’t too hot nor too cold. The clock on the wall read three o’clock ticking away into the next hour. Despite all the peace in the room Kenma found himself staring at the door. He felt Tetsurou’s arm around his waist, his hand resting  protectively  over his stomach. If he turned his head to the side a bit more, Kenma would be able to see the many tattoos covering his mate’s body. A visual for his life, is what Tetsurou would call them. Once Tetsurou reached twenty there was no stopping him.  Kenma wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he loved the many different patterns and drawings adorning his mate’s body. They  truly  did tell his life story in a way, despite most of them matched Koutarou’s. Kenma’s lips curled into a smile as he thought of the Bokuto family.  The bond between the Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s was a strong one and if both families had a say in it, it would continue for many more years, after all they were family. It was comforting knowing that if anything happened there was a support system to rely on. Kenma put his hands on top of Tetsurou’s, closing his eyes in a futile attempt to go back to sleep.

Between the two of them Kenma had always been a heavy sleeper. Not to say that Tetsurou wasn’t notorious for sleeping in, but between the two of them Kenma had always been a night owl. Kenma loved nighttime, when the whole world seemed to be asleep tucked in by the stars and moon. He loved how quiet it got and how there was nobody around to judge him.  During the quiet hours was when Kenma thrived, he worked on all sorts of different projects, from video games to character designs  . At night, when the whole world around him was asleep, Kenma created his art.  Yet his best creation ever was not created at night, it  was created  on a warm sunny day during winter, when the outside cold was no match for the heat Kenma’s body gave off  . When the sun was high in the sky and the city was bustling with life even though the temperature was close to zero. Kenma’s greatest creation  was created  when the world was wide awake and full of life.  It is no wonder why his greatest creation exhausts him so much, after all he  was conceived  when everybody around him was beaming with liveliness  . Despite the exhaustion deep within his bones, Kenma felt restless. He should enjoy his sleep while he could, and yet that didn’t change the fact that something was amiss. Once upon a time, he would have been working until the sun finally started to show her light.  However, he had changed over time and as much as he enjoyed the peace the night brought, he enjoyed the brightness and love the sun brought more.

Kenma opened his eyes again and looked at the door. The dark hallway greeted him, something was wrong. And then he saw it, a small figure peeking at him from behind the door. Big golden eyes like his own greeted him. Kenma felt himself smiling at the sight in front of him, when he heard soft sniffles. Kenma’s first instinct was to run to the door and hurt whatever made his child cry.  Instead he attempted to get out of bed first, which was exactly when his idiot of a husband tightened his grip on Kenma’s waist  . Kenma could feel the curse words bubbling up in his throat as he attempted to swallow them.  In another lifetime he would have kicked his husband in places where the sun does not shine, but instead Kenma did what any _mature_ adult with limited mobility would do.

“Tetsu,” he whispered feeling his husband stir  lightly. He withheld from rolling his eyes but he was on a mission. “Tetsu”, he tried again the urgency slipping through is voice. He looked at the door and saw the figure's sniffles had become louder, soon he would start bawling. Kenma felt his heart clench and his anxiety spike, something was wrong. “ _Tetsurou_!” He was very close to ripping his husband’s grip off him  in order to  attend to _their_ child.

Before he could go through with his plan, he felt Tetsurou’s grip on him loosen, the alpha awoke with a panicked look on his face  . “Kitten? What’s wrong?”  The alpha could feel his omega’s anxiety, Tetsurou started to bear his teeth and made himself bigger instinctively looking around for the threat that had made his omega anxious  . Before he could even finish surveying the room, he felt his omega  hurriedly  rise from the bed and get up. “What the fuck?” he murmured, only to  be met  with a glare from his omega who  slowly  crouched in front of the bedroom’s door.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” he could hear Kenma’s soft voice.  And that’s when he saw him, his young son started bawling in front of his mother, standing in the doorway crying his heart out. His little finger in his mouth, the tears flowing down his cheeks.

Alarmed Tetsurou walked to his husband and son. "Takiyo, what's wrong?"  He asked, crouching down beside his husband snaking his arm around Kenma's waist providing extra support to the omega .

Takiyo kept on sobbing. Kenma  gently  took his finger out of his mouth and brought him close again. Kenma tried to hug his son but it was hard with his swollen belly. He could feel his eyes starting to water as his son cried harder. If it weren’t for Tetsurou holding him, Kenma would have fallen over.  Kenma felt hands around his waist  slowly  hosting him up, he looked into Tetsurou’s eyes as the alpha reached down to pick up their son who was clutching onto his mother’s leg.

Takiyo pressed his face into his father’s neck continuing to cry.  Kenma knew that Tetsurou could feel his emotions through the bond, he knew that he had to calm down for both of his babies. But instead he felt his anxiety spike, Takiyo always slept through the night. He was a little ball of energy, a lot like his father and uncle. He was active during the day and  absolutely  exhausted Kenma at moments. With Tetsurou gone off to work, Kenma was often home alone with their little ball of sunshine.

“Takiyo buddy, you have to tell mommy and daddy what’s wrong,” Tetsurou spoke  softly  patting his son’s back. Kenma grabbed Tetsurou’s bicep signalling for the alpha to bring their son closer to him. 

“Takiyo, look at mommy,” Kenma spoke looking at his son who was hiding his face in his father’s neck. “Takiyo honey, could you _please_ look at mommy?” Kenma asked trying to swallow the bile that was starting to rise from the back of his throat.  Both alpha and omega were looking at each other, their anxieties rising as their child refused to calm down.  Kenma knew he should have gotten up the minute he woke up, he knew something was off and he had refused to acknowledge it, and now his baby was suffering.

Tetsurou looked over at Kenma, the omega was biting his bottom lip, a tell tale sign that the omega was close to crying. Tetsurou could feel his omega’s anxiety, he felt the distress rolling off his omega. Tetsurou knew that he had to calm both his omega and kid down,  in order to  prevent any disasters from happening. It was his duty as the alpha to protect his family from any dangers.

Tetsurou looked around the room and spotted Kenma’s water bottle filled with water on the nightstand  . “Kitten,” he started off  slowly  trying not to spook his omega. Kenma nodded his eyes never leaving their son’s sobbing figure. “Could you pass me the water bottle?” he asked, head signalling towards the clear water bottle with colorful boats on it. Kenma looked  warily  at his alpha before walking to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle.

“Takiyo, baby you need to drink some water,” Kenma  was met  with two golden eyes identical to his own looking at him. His son’s eyes  were red  from crying and his face looked swollen. Takiyo looked at his mother and shook his head. Kenma’s looked over to his husband and sighed.  Kenma’s hormones caused his emotions to be all over the place, begging to release the anguish he felt because of his son’s crying.

Tetsurou bounced his son a little,“buddy, you have to drink something.” Tetsurou focused all his attention on his son. Noticing the young boy sniff a little and wipe his nose on his father’s shirt.  If it were any other person besides Kenma, Tetsurou would have thrown a fit, instead he let it slide and kept on looking at his son who mumbled something into his shoulder. “Hmm, what was that?” he asked.

“Why?” Takiyo asked  slowly  beginning to calm down, which still didn’t mean that they were out of the danger zone yet.

“Because, little man you will run out of tears and dry yourself out. And you don’t want that to happen now, do you?”

Takiyo shook his head, his hair defying gravity. His little hand reached for the bottle in Kenma’s hands. Kenma held the bottle up so that his son could drink some water. The only sound in the room was the swallowing of water. After Takiyo had his fair share of water Kenma put the water away and sat on the bed. Kenma patted the bed, motioning the alpha to sit down with their son.  Tetsurou walked over and sat down, Takiyo in his lap as both parents  silently  observed their son who had finally calmed down.

“Takiyo?”

“Yes mommy?”

“Do you want to tell us what happened?” Kenma asked  hesitantly  still not convinced that they were out of the danger zone. Takiyo's bottom lip started to tremble as he shook his head. “Okay, that is okay baby. You don’t have to tell us what happened.” Kenma reached over fingers brushing through his son’s hair, who in return yawned. “Are you tired?” Takiyo nodded. “Do you want to go to your room?”

“No!” Takiyo yelled out, surprising both Kenma and Tetsurou. The couple exchanged a look with each other.

“That is okay buddy,” Tetsurou said,“you can sleep here with mommy and me, would you like that?”

Takiyo nodded again,  visibly  relaxing as he realized that his parents would keep him safe. “Baby, is there a reason you don’t wanna go to sleep in your room?"

“The scary man will eat me,” Takiyo whispered  softly  tightening his grip on his father’s shirt.

Kenma knew that he had pressed his son for enough information, he would ask more later today when the sun would be high in the sky. “Daddy and I won’t let that happen,” Kenma smiled at his son, reaching out for him. Takiyo climbed into his mother’s lap.  Kenma attacked his young son with kisses, kissing his forehead, cheeks, nose, tickling his son and not stopping until he was giggling aloud, brightening the room with his laughter.  Tetsurou watched the scene with a fond smile, he felt exhausted and knew that the couple would have to talk to their son about what had  just  transpired.

Kenma put their son in the middle of the bed, bundling him up in the blankets while snuggling with him. Kenma pressed his son as close to him as he could with his swollen belly.  Tetsurou laid down besides his son looking at Kenma who was  softly  patting their son’s belly, humming underneath his breath soothing the young boy. Takiyo closed his golden eyes, his breaths evened out.

Kenma  sharply  inhaled looking right into Tetsurou’s hazel eyes, he sniffed a bit as his alpha put his hand over his,  softly  resting on their son belly, proof of their son being alive as he inhaled and exhaled.  “That was scary,” Kenma whispered turning his gaze towards his son, Takiyo laid  peacefully  in bed.

Tetsurou grabbed Kenma’s hand bringing it to his mouth, pressing a kiss on his omega’s knuckles. “Yeah, he’s never done that before.  I wonder  what could have triggered such an intense reaction.”

“It might have been a nightmare,” Kenma’s eyes narrowed as he looked at his mate pulling his hand out of his grip. Tetsurou could feel his omega’s mood turn sour, dread creeping up on him. “What did you and Koutarou watch yesterday?”

“Uh what?”  Tetsurou mumbled, his eyes widening, upon the realization of what his omega had implied. “Babe, Kenma, Kitten, sweet sweet omega of mine, the lo--”

“--don’t sweet talk me, answer the question,” Kenma’s voice  was laced  with venom.

“I’m not sweet talking you,” he denied holding his hands up in surrender as the omega raised his eyebrow,“I would never dream of sweet talking you.”

“Why are you avoiding the question?"

“I’m not avoiding the question,” Tetsurou protested.

“Are to.”

“Are not.”

“Are to.”

“Are no--”

“--Answer the question _Kuroo_.”

Tetsurou knew that if he reminded his omega that he in fact was also a Kuroo, he would be slaughtered and his son would grow up without a father. But if he answered the question he would be teased mercilessly, not only by his omega but also by his best bro’s omega. There was no safe option that didn’t involve Tetsurou hurting in some way.

He sighed  deeply, rubbing his temple looking over at Kenma  silently  begging for mercy, his omega was relentless. “I’d like it if you’d answer the question today.”

“We were watching pep--” he trailed off.

“What was that?”

“We were watching Peppa Pig,” he blurted out.

“You guys were watching what?” Kenma tried to stifle a laugh but failed  miserably.

“You heard me the first time,” Tetsurou grumbled underneath his breath.

His omega raised an eyebrow his earlier almost seemed to  be forgotten ,“did not.”

“Did to.”

“Did not.”

“Did to.”

Kenma sighed  deeply  sporting a small smile,“Tetsu, why would you and Koutarou watch Peppa Pig together during your ‘best bro’s forever hangout’ without the kids around?”

Tetsurou shrugged, flushing a little,“British accents.”

Kenma rolled his eyes, a look of pure exasperation and fondness made its way on his face.  “I am _so_ telling Keiji about this,” enjoying the way his alpha pouted before he looked at his son again, the worry from earlier settling itself in Kenma’s mind once again . “We still don’t know why Takiyo was so shaken up though.”

“Kitten,” the alpha waited making sure his omega’s eyes were on him,“later today we will ask what happened, it will do nobody any good if you continue to worry like that . Let's go to sleep.”

“But--”

“Kenma,” the alpha gave his omega a pointed look,“no buts, you’re carrying our baby, you need your rest,” the alpha explained  gently  noticing the way Kenma’s face fell  .  “Takiyo is okay, as long as I’m alive nothing will happen to any of you guys,” Tetsurou promised his eyes glistening  earnestly, he would go to hell and back for his family.

Kenma huffed a blush appearing on his face,“don’t say stuff like that.”

“You know you love it,” Tetsurou smirked  obnoxiously.

Kenma shook his head laying down, too tired to deal with his alpha’s antics, exhaustion creeping up on him. “We will talk to Takiyo later. Night Tetsu.”

Tetsurou smiled not feeling like annoying his omega anymore by reminding him that it was  technically  morning,“Night kitten.”

The shadows continued to dance on the walls  silently  observing the sleeping family.  The large man with  unruly  hair laying on his stomach his arm extended to  gently  rest on both the young boy and the man with long hair, acting as a barrier between the outside world and his family. The young boy has rolled over onto his stomach, sleeping like his father, drooling all the while. The small man with long hair had one hand rested on his stomach, the other intertwined with his alpha’s.  The shadows smiled to themselves observing the small family that was enjoying their time in dreamland. A scary man tipped his hat disappearing into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> So you choose death? Damn how was the cringyness of this all?? Well it was all good fun and super self-indulgent cuz there are literally no kid-fics around. The ending can be interpreted how you want it, I might make a series out of this but that depends...do leave a comment and a kudo, it makes your girl happy :)) Fun fact I wrote this fic with a tattooed Kuroo in mind, like this whole fic came to be just cuz I wanted a tattooed Kuroo. Also Kuroo and Bokuto's tattoos are all mostly matching because those two idiots had to show the whole world how they are the bestest of bros. They also legit live next to each other and yet act as if they haven't seen each other in ages every time they see each other. Keiji and Kenma are also best friends...maybe I should turn this into a series, who knows...oh and before I forget Takiyo means great light...


End file.
